An Alternate YuGiOh! Story
by Yaminisu
Summary: Atemu and Yugi have been betrothed since birth, however destiny saw fit to tear them apart. Its about how they deal with the hand destiny dealt them. AtemuxYugi some grandpa bashing...maybe some Anzu its slight and will only be early on.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

The peaceful early morning dawn was only interrupted by the pained cries of Kari, four hours into labor.

"Come on, push Kari...we're almost there." the healer soothed.

"You doing great honey, we're almost done...just breathe sweetheart." Her husband, Amun, said in the hopes of helping his wife, though he did realize that there was really nothing he could do to help her. This was entirely in the gods hands.

With one last push the sound of crying filled the room. The healer quickly took the baby and washed him off as well as cut the umbilical chord, and after that was done she handed to new born babe to his exhausted mother.

"Here's your son Kari, Amun...what are you going to call him?" The healer asked.

"Heba, we will name him Heba." Kari said with a smile. The healer nodded and noted the name on the birth certificate.

"Oh, Hathor...could you please send Aknamkanon in. I know that he has been out there for hours waiting." Amun said.

"Of course I will." Hathor said before she walked out of the room.

A few moments later a tall gentleman with a gray beard walked into the room carrying with him a young sleeping boy with tri-color hair.

"Amun, Kari...I see that the birth has gone well." Aknamkanon said with a gentle smile.

"Indeed it has." Amun said with a proud smile.

"Might I know the name of my future son in law?" Aknamkanon asked.

"Of course, his name is Heba." Kari replied.

Aknamkanon nodded before turning his attention to the boy who was using his shoulder as a pillow. "Atemu, my boy wake up...there's someone I would like you to meet." Aknamkanon whispered.

Atemu sleepily blinked open his crimson eyes and glanced up at his father, a questioning look on his face. Atemu himself was barely a year old and therefore couldn't talk quite yet.

Aknamkanon set Atemu gently on the bed beside Kari who shifted the baby so that Atemu could see him clearly. "This is Heba, Atemu...and he'll be your husband when he turns 18." Kari explained...though Atemu didn't understand at all. However, he did gently lay a hand on the babies cheek. The baby giggled before reaching up and wrapping its tiny hand around Atemu's slightly larger one.

-Five Years Later-

"Heba...where did you go?" the now six year old Atemu yelled.

Heba giggled from his hiding spot in one of the large pots that lined the palace corridors. Atemu and him were playing hide and go seek. He tried to stifle his giggling, but it was too little to late, since the next thing he saw was Atemu's sparkling crimson eyes looking down at him from the rim of the pot.

"There you are Heba." Atemu said, a huge smile on his face.

"You found me Atemu." Heba said giggling once again.

"Yup, now its your turn to be it." Atemu said.

Heba nodded before climbing out of the pot...with Atemu helping him, to make sure that he didn't get hurt. "Say, Atemu I don't want to play Hide and Go seek anymore." Heba said once he was out of the pot.

"Okay Heba, what do you want to play then?" Atemu asked.

"Wanna go spy on your daddy in the big gold room with the giant chair?" Heba asked.

"YEAH!" Atemu said before the two took off towards the throne room, hand in hand...that way Heba would be able to keep up with Atemu, since Atemu was a much faster runner. Atemu suddenly came to a stop beside a large statue. He got down on the ground and pushed on one of the feet, which revealed a hole in the wall that Atemu and Heba could crawl through. "Now, we've got to be quiet Heba, or else father'll hear us." Atemu said before he crawled into the whole, Heba right behind him.

The two crawled until they had reached a spot that they could see and hear what was going on in the throne room. In the throne room they could see Heba's father, as well as Atemu's father and a third man that neither boy had ever seen before.

"Ambassador you can inform your king that my son is already betrothed." Aknamkanon said.

"Hey, Atemu...what does b-betrothead mean?" Heba asked.

"Don't know, maybe father will explain it." Atemu whispered.

"Might I inquire as to who it is that is going to marry the Prince, my King will want to know." The ambassador questioned.

"Your going to get married Atemu?" Heba asked, turning his eyes from the scene in the throne room and onto Atemu.

"I didn't think so, I'm too little." Atemu said.

"My son will be marrying Lord Amun's son, Heba once Heba turns 18." Aknamkanon said.

"I'm marrying you Heba?" Atemu questioned, not sure if he had heard his father correct, and therefore wanted Heba to say if he was wrong.

"Thats what your daddy said. But we're too little to get married Atemu." Heba said.

"I know that Heba. I think thats why my father said that we aren't getting married until you turn 18." Atemu said.

"Oh, and when will that be?" Heba asked.

"In a long time." Atemu said, "We'll be grown ups then."

"Ohhh, thats much better then." Heba said.

-Ten years later-

The now sixteen year old Atemu and fifteen year old Heba were relaxing in the palace gardens by the pond.

"You know Atemu...your father is going to send someone looking for you shortly. Mahado isn't going to be happy that you ditched lessons with him, and he's going to tell your father." Heba said, he was leaning comfortably against Atemu, who had an arm wrapped firmly around Heba's waist.

"I know that, but I haven't got to spend too much time with you recently Heba...so, I can afford to sneak away for at least a little while. Besides, your worth getting in trouble over Habibi." Atemu said as he placed a kiss on Heba's cheek.

The two had been officially told that they were going to be getting married on Heba's thirteenth birthday. They had then wandered off and talked about and decided that it was okay with them, and they had decided to act like boyfriends from that day forward...which wasn't too much of a stretch since they had always been extremely close and affectionate with each other anyway that they figured they probably would have fallen for each other even without the arrangement.

"I love you, you know that Atemu?" Heba said, glancing up to lock eyes with Atemu.

"Of course I do. Just as you know that I love you Heba." Atemu said before leaning down and pressing his lips to Heba's. Atemu absolutely loved kissing Heba, in fact that was his favorite thing in the world to do, and had been ever since he had gotten that first taste back on Heba's thirteenth birthday, ever since that day Atemu would never miss an opportunity to kiss Heba.

"Atemu, Heba...there you two are." Aknamkanon suddenly said, forcing Atemu and Heba to break apart.

"Yes father." Atemu sighed, he really didn't want to have to leave Heba.

"I have some bad news for the both of you." Aknamkanon said with a sigh, this was hard for him to.

"What is it father?" Atemu asked, he could tell that this was both serious and really not good. His father was upset as well.

"Heba's parents were killed today by a robber who broke into their home." Aknamkanon said solemnly, Amun had been his best friend since childhood and Kari became like a sister to him ever since she had moved to this country to escape her father's strict expectations and had begun dating Amun. That had been almost 19 years ago.

"Oh god." Heba said, as he buried his face into Atemu's chest. Atemu held Heba tight and allowed him to cry.

"Father, whats going to happen to Heba, now that his parents have died?" Atemu asked.

"Well, seeing as how Heba is a minor he cannot live by himself. And unfortunately Atemu he cannot live with us until he marries you..."Aknamkanon began.

"Then we'll get married now." Atemu said, not wanting Heba to be taken away from him.

"I wish it was that simple Atemu...but the law is the law, and no one under any circumstances can be married under the age of sixteen." Aknamkanon said.

"T-t-then w-w-whats going to h-happen (sniffle) to me? I just turned 15 two weeks ago." Heba asked.

"We had to contact your grandfather. You are going to remain in his custody until you turn 16, once you turn 16 you will marry Atemu and live with us." Aknamkanon said.

"So, Heba's grandfather is going to move here to watch him." Atemu said.

"No, no he is not." Aknamkanon replied, he sighed, knowing that this next piece of news would not be taken at all well. "Heba will be moving to Japan and living with his grandfather there until he turns 16." Aknamkanon said.

"What? I have to leave here." Heba asked.

"I'm sorry Heba, but unfortunately my hands are tied." Aknamkanon said.

"Don't worry Heba, you won't be alone, I'll be coming with you..." Atemu said before Aknamkanon sharply interjected.

"No, you will be remaining here Atemu."

"But, Father you can't expect me to let Heba..."Atemu began.

"I'm sorry my son, but this is the way things have to be." Aknamkanon said.

Atemu glared at his father before abruptly standing up and pulling Heba after him walked into the palace.

"Where are we going Atemu?" Heba asked.

"To grab something that I need to make this work." Atemu replied.

Atemu led Heba into his room before he walked over to his nightstand and grabbed the large golden upside down pyramid with the eye of Horus in the center, a leather chord had been tied through the loop at the top turning the pendant into a necklace. Atemu turned and walked back over to Heba and said.

"I know of a way to make it so that no matter where you go, no matter what happens I'll always be with you." Atemu said firmly.

"But, your father said that you can't..." Heba began.

"Heba I don't care what my father said. I am NOT going to leave you to fend for yourself in a different country with a relative you've never even met before. Besides, my father just said that I can't physically accompany you. He didn't say anything about accompanying you on a mental/spiritual level." Atemu said firmly.

Heba nodded and smiled slightly, "Okay, what do I have to do?"

Atemu smiled as he slipped the necklace around Heba's neck. "Its really quite simple Heba. This spell will unite us mind, body and soul."

"Mind, Body and Soul?" Heba asked.

"Yes, and even if you are thousands of miles away. You will not only be able to communicate with me mentally but we will actually be able to see each other, still be together as spirits. When you go to sleep or when you really need me, my soul will be called to yours. Where I will be able to hold you while you sleep, protect you from danger, anything that you need." Atemu said.

"And whats with the necklace? Does this have something to do with the spell?" Heba asked.

"No, it doesn't. I'm giving you this so that you have a solid reminder that you not only belong to me, but that I'm here waiting for you." Atemu said.

"Alright, so what do we do first?" Heba asked.

Atemu gently gave Heba a kiss before he leaned his head forward slightly, connecting his forehead with Heba's. "Well, the first thing we need to do is to unite our minds. Which is done by me reciting a simple spell while our two foreheads are connected." Atemu said.

"Alright, then go for it." Heba said.

Atemu nodded, before closing his eyes and beginning to chant after he made certain that their foreheads were firmly connected. "Unisca le nostre due menti in modo che noi come gli amanti non possono mai divisorio."

After Atemu went silent Heba asked, "Did it work Atemu?"

Atemu opened his eyes and said, "let's see." /Heba can you hear me?/

Heba broke out into a huge smile before he kissed Atemu hard on the lips, //Yes, Yes I can hear you Atemu.//

/That's great Heba...so, that means its worked. We've united our minds./

//Great, so whats next?//

/The union of our bodies//

Heba pulled his forehead away from Atemu and looked him square in the eye. "And does this entail what I think it entails?" Heba asked.

Atemu sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Well, yes that is part of it yes. Look, Heba...I know that I promised I wouldn't force anything on you, and I don't want to force this on you..." Atemu began to ramble.

Heba smiled, he knew Atemu meant what he said and was only trying to help, besides he also knew that he loved Atemu. "Atemu, its okay. Your not forcing anything on me. If thats what has to be done, then so be it. You have my complete and total consent. I trust you not to hurt me Atemu." Heba said.

//Really, I trust you Atemu.//

/And I trust you Heba./

"Okay, Atemu so what do we need to do?" Heba asked.

Atemu walked back over to his nightstand and grabbed his dagger. "Well, the union of our bodies will take place in three parts. First, we must unite in blood, which require us to both slice our hands and press them together...mixing your blood with my own."

"And the other parts?" Heba asked.

Atemu blushed slightly, though due to his tan skin tone it wasn't easy to see if you didn't know him extremely well. "Umm, well uh. You and I are going to uh..." Atemu said.

"And the third part" Heba asked, hoping to spare Atemu the embarrassment of trying to explain it.

Atemu blushed once again and focused his attention entirely on the dagger, "Its the same as the second part, except that our roles would be reversed." Atemu said.

Heba blushed scarlet when Atemu said that. "Oh, okay."

Atemu sighed before straightening up, "Well, if we're going to do this we should get started." Atemu said as he walked back over to Heba. Heba nodded, his eyes showing Atemu that he was sure about this, and didn't doubt him in the slightest.

Atemu set the blade of the dagger in his palm, mentally counting 'one, two...three.' before he sharply drew the blade across his palm. He let out a his of pain but other than that said nothing. Heba took the dagger from Atemu's hand and like Atemu set the blade in his palm counted to three before he too harshly drew the blade across his palm. Heba then dropped the blade to the ground while Atemu took Heba's sliced hand and pressed their two wounds together allowing their blood to flow into each other's wounds. "L'anima del mio amante, anima dei miei propri può i due si trasforma in in una come il nostro battimento di cuori come uno."Atemu chanted and as soon as he said the last syllable both felt a sharp pain before the wounds sealed themselves shut.

"Alright, now that we've got that done we...well, we..." Atemu said.

"Atemu, you know it is okay to say it." Heba said with a smile.

Atemu smirked before he pulled Heba's body flush with his own. "I don't think I have to explain anything. I'm pretty certain that in this case actions speak louder than words." Atemu said.

Heba smirked as well, "Then what are you waiting for Atemu...you can go first. Oh, but do you have to say one of those incantations during this...because that might be challenging."

"No, I don't this kind of speaks for itself. No incantation required." Atemu said.

(scene deleted, sorry about that.)

Heba lay comfortably curled up beside Atemu utterly exhausted. "And the union of our souls...what does that entail?" Heba asked sleepily.

"Just a simple incantation and then we will be together forever no matter what." Atemu said.

"Then what are you waiting for." Heba asked.

"Con il mio amante può la mia anima essere intrecciata in moda da poterli essere noi insieme durante spazio e tempo." Atemu whispered.

//I love you Atemu.//

/I love you too Heba...and now we'll be together no matter what. And if you ever need me I'll be there for you. Now why don't you get some sleep your grandfather'll be here tomorrow to come and take you too Japan./

//Alright, Good night Atemu-Koi.//

/Good night Aibou...I love you./

A/N: Alright and that does it for the prologue of this story. I think this sets up everything nicely and you understand not only a little bit about Atemu and Heba's history together but also how in this fic their bond came to be. Oh, and waring...in future chapters Heba will be referred to as 'Yugi' since Grandpa doesn't like the foreign name Heba. (Atemu has a fit when he hears that.) Anyway, please read and review. I'd love to hear your opinions on this.

Oh, and the incantations were:

Unite our two minds so that we as lovers may never be parted.

Blood of my lover, blood of my own may two become one as our hearts beat as one.

With my lover may my soul be entwined so that we may be together throughout space and time


	2. Welcome to Japan

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 1: Welcome to Japan

Heba and Atemu awoke the next morning to someone pounding loudly on Atemu's door. Atemu sighed, knowing that when he and Heba got up they would be separated, and he really wanted to delay that as long as he could.

"Enter." Atemu said, though not before making sure that both him and Heba were covered.

The door opened to reveal Atemu's father. Aknamkanon walked into the room and froze at the sight of Atemu and Heba in bed together.

"Atemu, did you and Heba have sex?" Aknamkanon asked, though he was 99% certain he already knew the answer to that.

"Yes, we did Father." Atemu said. "I love Heba and he loves me, we saw no reason why we shouldn't."

Aknamkanon sighed, but chose not to comment on what happened any further. "Very well, I came here to inform you two that Heba's grandfather will be here at noon so you both need to be bathed and dressed by that time so you can greet him when he arrives." Aknamkanon said.

Atemu nodded as did Heba after which Aknamkanon left.

//Say, Atemu-koi, why didn't you tell your father about the spell?//

/Because beloved, despite the fact that it is irreversible it doesn't change the fact that he would be extremely angry with me for doing it. So for now let this just be our little secret./

Heba nodded and gave Atemu a light kiss on the cheek before climbing out of bed. Atemu pouted before quickly hopping out of bed and chased Heba into the bathing chambers, saying, "What kind of a good morning kiss is that Heba? You get back here and give me a proper one."

Unfortunately, the morning did not last long and sooner than either of them would have liked they were standing in the Palace courtyard to greet Heba's grandfather.

//Atemu, I'm scared. I don't want to leave.//

Atemu pulled Heba into a hug. /I know Heba, I don't want you to go either. But, you must know that I'll be with you the entire time. I'm only a thought away./

//Okay Atemu, I trust you. You'll be with me on the plane, right?//

/Of course I will Heba. I'll hold you the entire trip in our soul rooms. Alright? As far as your grandfather will know you were sleeping./

Heba smiled, //that sounds good Atemu...I'd like that. Say, will I be able to see you outside of our soul rooms while I'm in Japan?//

/Yes, you will, that will just involve a little bit more energy on my part. But, yes you will...often./

//I'm glad.//

The two were drawn from their conversation when they heard one of the guards yell "Open the gates."

The gates slowly opened to reveal a short man with spiky gray hair wearing overalls and a bandanna. Aknamkanon was the first to address the man, "Hello, you must be Suguroko Mutou, I'm Aknamkanon, the one who you spoke with yesterday." Aknamkanon said warmly as he extended a hand for Suguroko to shake.

Suguroko ignored the gesture and said, "I didn't come here to socialize, I came here to retrieve my grandson, now tell me where he is so we can get out of this godforsaken country and back home."

Aknamkanon sighed before gesturing towards Heba and Atemu. "Heba, its time for you to go. Atemu, let go of him. You'll see him in about ten months time."

Atemu and Heba looked at each other a moment longer before Atemu released Heba only to lean forward and kiss him deeply, knowing this would be the last time he could kiss Heba in the physical world for a long time.

Suguroko cleared his throat before saying, "Will you two knock it off, some of us have lives."

Atemu and Heba reluctantly broke apart and Heba followed his grandfather out the palace gates. The two climbed into a car and headed to the airport.

"Now, before we leave I want to explain some things to you. The first one being your name from this day forward is Yugi. I won't have you using the foreign sounding name. Another is that your not to say anything about having lived here. As far as anyone else is concerned you've been living in America your entire life. And the last thing you need to know, you can forget the idea of ever coming back here, its not going to happen." Suguroko said.

//What!//

/Heba, whats wrong? Why are you so upset?/

//My grandpa just told me that I'm not allowed to use my name anymore, and that if he has anything to say about it I'll never be coming back here again.//

/HE SAID WHAT?!/

//Please, don't yell Koi, you'll give me a headache.//

/Alright, don't worry about a thing Heba. Now I'm going to go lie down for a little bit so I can join you for the rest of the trip to the airport./

A few minutes later Heba was surprised to see a transparent Atemu sitting beside him.

//Atemu, how did you do that?//

Atemu smirked before he wrapped an arm around Heba's shoulders. /Like I told you earlier beloved, wherever you go I can follow you. We'll never be apart./

//Thats good.// Heba replied as he leaned back into the seat and titled his head to the side to rest it against Atemu's shoulder,though it looked like he was just resting it against the seat. Atemu disappeared when the reached the airport. Twenty minutes later Heba and his grandfather boarded the plane. Once Heba was settled Atemu contacted him.

/Heba, come to your soul room. I'm already here waiting for you./

//Alright, be there in a minute Koi.//

Once Heba had settled into his seat he closed his eyes and entered his soul room. When he entered the room the first thing he saw, other than the toy strewn floor, was Atemu lounging casually on the bed. Heba couldn't help but grin as he walked over to the bed and cuddled up into his boyfriend's side.

"So, Atemu whats your body doing right now?" Heba asked.

Atemu smiled, "My body has locked itself in my chambers under the assumption that I'm sulking about you being gone for ten months. My father told everyone to leave me alone for awhile."

Heba shook his head, "Leave it to you to find a way to turn this situation to your advantage."

Atemu attempted to put an innocent look on his face, "Whatever do you mean Heba?"

"You're using my leaving as an excuse to get out of your lessons..."Heba began.

"In order to cuddle with you." Atemu added.

Heba smiled, "Yes, in order to cuddle with me." Heba said, but then added as an after thought, "Hey Atemu, will be be able to do more than just cuddle?"

Atemu leaned down and pressed his lips against Heba's. /We certainly can...though, for the time being I don't think us having sex is the best idea. If your grandfather decides to wake you up while we're in the middle of it...it just wouldn't be good./

//So we can, just not right now.//

/Right, now thats not to say that we can't while your in your room 'asleep' Heba./

Heba just shook his head. "I love you, you know that Atemu?"

Atemu smiled, "I do Heba, I do indeed just as you know that I love you."

The two enjoyed each other's company the remainder of the flight. Heba had to leave his Soul Room when his grandfather shook him awake.

"Come on Yugi, its time for us to get off the plane." Suguroko said.

Heba nodded and got up silently following his grandfather but to Atemu said //I am NEVER going to get used to being called Yugi. Thats not my name so I see no reason to answer to it.//

/Well, think of it this way, you only have to put up with it for ten months. And if makes you feel any better Heba I won't be calling you that./

//You had better not.//

/Believe me Heba, I know better than to do something as stupid as that./

Heba climbed into a taxi with his grandfather and after a twenty minute drive they arrived at the Kame Game Shop. Heba was shown to his room and Suguroko told him that he should be getting to bed shortly because he had school in the morning and he had to be getting up early. Heba nodded and quickly got ready for bed, knowing that now he and Atemu could do whatever they wanted.

Heba sighed both content and utterly exhausted as he laid his head onto Atemu's bare chest with Atemu's arms firmly wrapped around his waist. "You going to be with me at school tomorrow Atemu-Koi?"

Atemu nodded, "I am Heba...I have no intention of leaving you alone."

"Thats good, love you." Heba murmured as he began to drift off to sleep.

"Love you too." Atemu said before he too went to sleep.

The next morning Heba got up and dressed in his school uniform before heading off to Domino High. He had to stand in front of the class while the teacher, Chono-sensei got the classes attention.

"We have a new student today class, now I would like you all to make him feel welcome." Chono-sensei said before turning to Heba, "Now, could please introduce yourself to the class as well as tell them a little bit about you?"

Heba nodded, "My name is He...I mean, Yugi Moto and I moved here from //Atemu, where did my Grandfather say I moved here from?//

/America, I think you said he mentioned America./

//Thanks Koi.//

"America because my parents recently passed away and I'm now living with my Grandfather." Heba said with a smile.

Chono-sensei nodded her approval before telling him to take a seat behind a student with messy blond hair who she called, Jounouchi. Heba walked over towards his seat, though he didn't make it all the way there before a giant Ogre of a student decided to trip him. However, with only that minor delay Heba managed to make it to his assigned seat.

"Welcome to Domino High Yugi, my name is Anzu Mazaki and I'm the class president, so any questions you have you can ask me." A girl sitting on Heba's left said enthusiastically, but before Heba could say anything the girl continued. "You a quiet guy aren't you, well that is definitely a nice change. Kind of cute too. Maybe we should go out sometime, but first you have just GOT to tell me all about your time in America. Where in America did you live? What was it like there?" Anzu asked, an eager look in her eye.

"Uhh," Heba said before saying //Atemu a little help here.//

/I'm working on it Heba...okay, I've got it. You lived in a place called...New York City./

"I used to live in New York City." Heba said.

"Oooo, that is awesome, thats where I want to move after I finish high school. I want to go there to study dance. What was it like living there?" Anzu asked.

//Atemu?//

/The city is extremely crowded...and lives up to its name that it 'never sleeps'. Your favorite things to do were to take walks in Central Park or visit the Metropolitan Museum. Oh, you can say that you prefer living here because its not as crowded as it was there./

Heba relayed the message Atemu had sent him to Anzu who nodded and got a dreamy look on her face as she no doubt imagined living a life in New York City. //Atemu, if you don't mind me asking, where were you getting that information from?//

/Oh, well right now my father is visiting with an ambassador, who conveniently is from America...more specifically he lives in New York City. I was just picking out bits of his answers to the questions I was asking so you could have an answer./

//You are a life saver Atemu. Thanks baby.//

/Anytime Heba, don't worry about it./

"So, anyway Yugi the two of us should totally go out." Anzu said, drawing Heba from his thoughts.

"Umm, no we shouldn't." Heba said.

"Why not? I'm one of the hottest girls here in school." Anzu said.

"Well, there is a lot more to a relationship than looks, plus I already have someone." Heba said.

/Damn Straight./

Anzu looked puzzled, "But, you just got here...how can someone have gotten to you already?"

Heba was saved from having to answer when the blond sitting in front of him interjected. "Mazaki will you leave the kid alone. If he doesn't want to go out with you than thats cool. Besides, he probably has a girlfriend back home." Jou said.

"Or boyfriend." A brunet with pointy hair on Heba's other side interjected. And when Anzu glared at him he added, "What'd I do? We barely know the guy, so we can't just assume that he's straight."

Heba groaned as the three began to bicker around him. //Atemu, save me.//

/unfortunately I can't. Though could you try and block out the racket those three are making?/

//I am trying Koi. Might I ask why you ask?//

/I'm several thousand miles away and their giving ME a headache./

Heba just chuckled.

At lunch time that day Heba intended to eat alone, however he had no such luck since those three kids from class decided to follow him to the table he sat at and join him. Since they had proclaimed themselves his 'friends'.

After what seemed like an eternity to Heba it was finally time for him to head back to the Game Shop. However, before Heba managed to get out of the school gates the Ogre who had tripped him earlier decided to corner Heba and dragged him into a secluded area on the side of the school..with the obvious intention of beating him up.

Needless to say, Atemu was pissed. /Heba, I need you to relax for me and close your eyes./

//Alright.// Heba replied and when he opened his eyes a moment later he was shocked to see that Atemu was in control of his body, while he was just floating transparently off to the side. Atemu managed to deal with the bully only coming away with a split lip and slightly sore ribs. And his would be attacker...well, he was a lot worse for wear than Atemu was.

/Come on Heba, lets get you home. Then I need to be getting back to my body. My father is probably having a heart attack since I 'blacked out' suddenly./

Heba nodded and once Atemu had gotten Heba back to the Game Shop and deposited his body on the bed he relinquished control in order to ensure his father that he was alright. Heba leaned back against his head board thinking, 'its going to be a long 10 months.'

A/N: And I think that this should do it for chapter 1...as always please read and review so I can get your feed back. And next chapter...Heba gets sick and his 'friends' get a bit suspicious of Heba's background story since not all of it really clicks.


	3. Enter Atemu

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 2

A few weeks after the whole mess with Ushio and things were pretty much the same as they had been. Atemu was still a constant presence in Heba's life. His grandfather was still being an ass. Anzu was still annoying the hell out of Heba with her constant flirting, even after he had yelled out that he was gay during class she just rolled her eyes telling him that there was no reason for him to continue to play hard to get. Jou and Honda were still a bunch of idiots...though, they did serve a purpose since they would intervene when Anzu got too annoying. The only major change that had occurred was in terms of Heba's health, that well could have been better.

Heba rose to his feet after having emptied his stomach of all its contents for the third time that morning, for the third day in a row. To put it mildly Heba felt like crap and it was worrying the hell out of Atemu.

/Koi, will you at least go lie down? Your sick, you need rest...in fact you need to go see a doctor./

//Can't Atemu, my grandfather seems to think that I'm doing this to get attention. So, no to the doctors visit and no to staying home in bed, now I've got to finish getting ready since I have to be leaving for school soon.//

/Heba you are NOT going to school today. If you are going anywhere it is to the hospital. Now that I think about it, you will go to the hospital today if I have to take over your body and walk it there myself./

//Fine, fine Koi you win we'll skip school today and I'll go to the hospital and get checked out if that will make you feel better.//

/Thank you./

Heba groaned before quickly running back into the bathroom as yet another wave of nausea hit him. //Say, Atemu would you mind actually walking my body to the hospital, I'd rather curl up in my soulroom and rest. I'll take over once you get me to the hospital.//

/No problem Koi, just give me a moment./

A few moments later Atemu was in control of Heba's body and walked out of Heba's room and downstairs. Heba's grandfather was in the shop already so Atemu didn't have to deal with him before he walked out the door and turned in the opposite direction of the school. 'I just hope that Heba is alright.' Atemu thought as he walked.

Twenty minutes later Atemu walked into the lobby of the hospital and relinquished control back to Heba, who walked up the receptionist and explained how sick he'd been for the past few days. The receptionist nodded and asked him to take a seat in the waiting room, telling him that a doctor will see him momentarily.

Heba sighed as he sank into one of the chairs in the waiting room. //whats wrong with me Koi?//

/I don't know Heba, but thats why we came to the doctors so they can tell us whats wrong with you./

Before Heba could reply he was called back to see a doctor. The doctor listened to Heba explain what had been going on with him and ran a few tests. After he had finished the tests he looked rather puzzled.

"Mr. Moto, I'm going to ask you a few questions that might seem random but you need to answer me honestly." the doctor said.

Heba nodded, after all lying to the doctor won't help him figure out whats wrong. "Sure."

"Mr. Moto, you are not from Japan. Where is it that you were born?" the doctor asked.

"I was born and raised in Egypt." Heba replied, wondering what that could have to do with anything.

The doctor gave him a look that said, 'I thought so' before continuing, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, I do...well, a fiancé actually." Heba replied.

"And are you and your boyfriend sexually active?" the doctor asked.

"Yes we are." Heba replied, still wondering where the doctor was going with all this.

The doctor nodded, "well then there is only one explanation for why your sick as you are. Your pregnant."

"I-I-I'm pregnant?" Heba asked.

The doctor nodded, "there have been several cases of male pregnancy in Egypt over the years, though that is the only place where there have been any cases of this. So, I suggest that you take it easy, drink plenty of fluids, tell your boyfriend the good news, and come back to see me in a few weeks so we can check on your progress."

Heba nodded before he shakily walked out of the doctors office. //Did you hear what the doctor said Atemu?//

/Yes, Heba, I did./

//And, what are we going to do about this? I mean I can't exactly tell my grandfather...and I don't want to deal with this on my own. Not the having you around like you are isn't nice but...//

/I know what you mean Heba. I'm going to tell my father what is going on./

//Why?//

/Because then he'll understand why I'm getting on the first available plane to Japan. I am not leaving you there alone. I should be in Japan in a few days time, whether my father likes it or not./

//Okay.//

/Now, why don't we get you back home so you can rest. I don't want you going to school until I get to Japan./

//Why Atemu?//

/Because that way I can physically keep an eye on you. As of right now I have to have my concentration split between whats going on here and what is happening with you, and I don't want to take the risk that I don't react to a threat fast enough and you end up hurt as a result./

//thats fine with me...gives me a excuse to not have to deal with the slut.//

/But, only for today...theres a flight for Japan that leaves in an hour. So, I should be arriving in Japan at 7 o'clock tonight./

//Thats great Koi. What did your dad say when you told him?//

/Well, he was shocked at first, but then he agreed to let me come to Japan...especially when I said that you had mentioned having problems with bullies./

At 6:30 Heba climbed into a cab and had it drive him to the airport so he could meet Atemu when he landed. Heba walked into the airport and over to the gate where Atemu's plane was supposed to land and watch as it pulled up. Heba could hardly contain his excitement that he would be able to physically wrap his arms around Atemu again. Heba watched as the people began the walk off the plane trying to pick Atemu out from the crowd. Heba frowned when the crowd began to thin and he still didn't see Atemu. //Maybe I'm at the wrong terminal.//

/Or maybe you should just turn around Heba./

Heba turned around and locked eyes with Atemu. Heba grinned as he launched himself into Atemu's arms and began kissing him. //Gods I've missed you Atemu.//

/I've missed you too Heba./

Once the two broke apart they went and retrieved Atemu's bags. "So, Atemu where are you going to be staying because lets face it my grandfather is not going to let you stay at his place."

"I figured he wouldn't so I managed to get an apartment a couple blocks from where you live. Its not much but it will work." Atemu said.

Heba looked up at Atemu and asked, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

Atemu smirked, "Of course you can Heba. You can stay with me every night as far as I'm concerned."

"Good." Heba said before he leaned up and kissed Atemu again.

The next day Atemu and Heba walked to school together. Heba's morning sickness was pretty much under control thanks to a potion that Isis had whipped up for Atemu to bring with him. Heba showed Atemu to where the Headmasters office was so Atemu could get his timetable and locker assignment. As luck would have it Atemu's locker was beside Heba's and their schedules were identical. Heba showed Atemu to homeroom with Chono-Sensei before going and taking his seat.

Chono-Sensei who noticed Atemu was new asked him to introduce himself to the class and tell them a little bit about where himself. Atemu nodded, but had to bite back a growl when he noticed that Anzu was once again trying to flirt with Heba.

"My name is Atemu Sadnisu. I am 16 years old and I moved here from Egypt." Atemu paused for a moment before an idea struck him. "And I also happen to be gay, and engaged to be married. In fact, the reason I moved here was because my fiancé was here and I couldn't bare to be away from him any longer." Atemu said smoothly.

Chono-Sensei nodded before telling Atemu to go an take a seat behind Yugi. Atemu nodded, though he fought the urge to tell the teacher that Yugi wasn't Heba's real name and instead silently walked to his assigned seat.

Once Atemu had sat down he leaned forward and much to Anzu's annoyance, gave Heba a light kiss on the cheek. Heba blushed before turning around to glare at Atemu, though it looked more like a pout than a glare. Atemu just smirked at him. /Something wrong beloved?/

//You are unbelievable Atemu.//

Atemu just leaned forward and kissed Heba soundly on the lips which drew an angry cry from Anzu. Once Atemu had pulled away Honda said, "Dude, I thought you said you were engaged."

Atemu smirked, "I did."

"Then why are ya hitting on other guys?" Jou asked.

"I'm not." Atemu said.

Jou and Honda looked puzzled for a moment before Heba decided to speak up, knowing that Atemu was only doing this to get Anzu to back off. So, he had no problem with letting the others know that he was with Atemu.

"Jou, Atemu's my fiancé." Heba said.

Anzu, Honda and Jou had looks of absolute shock on their faces.

"Thats right. Which means that you need to back off bitch. I won't tolerate you making passes at my fiancé. You do it again and you'll wish you'd never been born." Atemu said sharply as he glared at Anzu.

Jou eventually snapped out of his shocked stupor. "But, I thought that you said you moved here from America Yug'." Jou said, once again failing to notice how Heba cringed at the name.

"Whats your point Jou?" Heba said.

"Atemu said that he's from Egypt. You said your from America. Yet ya both say your engaged to each other. That doesn't make sense." Jou said.

/Apparently he isn't as much of an idiot as you thought he was./

//What are we going to do Atemu?//

/Tell them the truth. Not like they'll tell anybody else. Besides, even if your grandfather does find out your living with me so it doesn't matter./

//Thats true.//

"Well, I wasn't exactly honest with you guys. To tell the truth I've never even been to America. I was born and raised in Egypt. Atemu and I were practically raised together and have been romantically involved with each other since I was thirteen. I had to move here when my parents were killed. Egyptian law states that we can't get married until I turn sixteen, so I have to live with my grandfather til then." Heba explained.

"But, why the lies Yugi?" Honda asked.

Atemu couldn't take it anymore, he slammed his fist down on his desk making everyone jump. "His name is not _Yugi._ Its Heba!" Atemu snapped.

"Atemu, calm down." Heba said.

"But, Heba...It's not right. Your grandfather had no right to forbid you from using your name because he didn't like your foreign sounding name. Its a load of crap. Just like when he forbid you from telling anyone about where you really were from, telling you to lie and say you moved here from America." Atemu snapped.

Heba sighed before standing up and walking over to Atemu's desk and plopping down on Atemu's lap and resting his head on Atemu's shoulder while Atemu wrapped his arms around Heba' waist. "I know you don't like it Koi. I don't like it either. I agree that it was wrong, but I had to do it...at least for a little while. I don't have to listen to him anymore now that your here." Heba said as he continued to snuggled up to Atemu. However their quiet moment was interrupted by Anzu's shriek.

"GET YOUR PAWS OFF MY BOYFRIEND YOU EGYPTIAN FAG!"

Atemu and Heba both sighed.

/Can I please kill her beloved?/

//No you can't kill her Atemu...at least not right now there are too many witnesses.//

/But, I can kill her later, right?/

//If you behave yourself then yes.//

/Thanks Koi./

Heba just smiled before giving Atemu a kiss, all those around them completely forgotten.

A/N: And that should do it for chapter 2. I decided to bring Atemu back. Anyway, please read and review. I'd love to hear what everyone thinks of this.


End file.
